Como no soy popular, no saldré en las vacaciones de verano
by Glow 241O
Summary: Es verano y los padres de los cabezas de la familia Kuroki se irán de viaje durante dos semanas. ¿Qué les pasará a los hermanos Kuroki? [Lemmon y lenguaje vulgar.] [Tomoki x Tomoko] [Incesto] [One-shot un poco largo]


Los personajes de ésta serie no me pertenecen. Lo único que es mío es la historia.

_-"Pensamientos"-_

**-Diálogos.-**

* * *

La cabeza de la familia Kuroki se encaminó a la habitación de su hija mayor, subiendo las escaleras mientras gritaba su nombre.

**-¡Tomoko! ¿Por qué mierda no me respondes?-** Preguntó su madre mientras abría de un golpe la puerta de la habitación. -**Déjate ya de mirar anime y baja, tienes que ayudarnos a tu padre y a mí a cargar el coche.-** Comentó la madre mientras le quitaba los cascos a su hija y le proporcionaba un sonoro capón en su cabeza. **-Que sí...-** Respondió sin ganas la hija mayor mientras bajaba de su silla y se encaminaba por las escaleras, tras su madre, al piso de abajo. Cogió algunas bolsas y una maleta y salió de la casa, viendo a su padre amontonar un montón de maletas más en el coche, suspirando de resignación.

**-Cariño ¿En serio tienes que llevar tantísima ropa? Sólo vamos a ir al pueblo de mis padres, tampoco nos vamos a ir de fiesta todos los...-** La mirada de la mujer hizo que su marido callara en seco, metiera las últimas cosas que le entregó su hija, y montara en el coche con un escalofrío. -_"Así me gusta"-_ Pensó la progenitora con una mirada victoriosa mientras se acercaba a Tomoko y le daba un beso en la frente, ésta cerró los ojos y sonrió.

**-Pasarlo bien mamá, os echaré de menos.-** Dijo mirando a su madre algo entristecida, pues se iban dos semanas de vacaciones, y seguramente no tendría contacto con ningún ser humano, a excepción de su hermano, pero éste se iría por ahí todos los días y la dejaría sola... Como siempre.

**-Tranquila hija, tú piensa que así tendrás la casa para ti sola, ya que tu hermano Tomoki bueno, no sé ni dónde estará ahora.-**

-Seguramente entrenando, son las seis de la tarde.- Comentó la hija mayor mientras abrazaba a su madre, y ella le correspondía. Se sonrieron durante unos segundos, y luego la madre entró al coche, su padre arrancó y los dos se despidieron asomando el brazo por la ventana, Tomoko se quedó ahí parada, moviendo la mano despidiéndose igualmente; cuando ya no los pudo divisar, entró en casa.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la calle miró la casa vacía, estaba algo feliz de poder tener momentos de intimidad, aunque no la necesitaba ya que la mayoría del tiempo, por no decir todo el tiempo, se lo pasaba en su habitación viendo animes, mangas, hentai, jugando a cualquier cosa... Entonces abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¡Hoy era Lunes, y era día 15! Por fin habían sacado el nuevo capítulo de aquella serie que tanto admiraba, de prisa subió a su cuarto, pero cuando entró miró que su móvil estaba sonando, sorprendida lo agarró con las manos algo temblorosas y miró... "Tomoki hermano estúpido"; se desilusionó un poco, pero aún así lo cogió.

**-¿Qué quieres idiota?-** Preguntó algo molesta al ver que sólo era su hermano.

**-¡Qué humos!- **Replicó. -**Es estúpido que te pida ésto, pero tienes que venir... Se me ha olvidado el dinero para pagar a la entrenadora y a parte parece que el día está bastante mal, tráete un paraguas por si acaso, ah, y también un refresco, no tengo dinero para comprarme uno, no tardes.-** Dicho éso, colgó sin dejar hablar a su hermana. -_"Estúpido, luego tendrá la cara de llamarme descuidada a mí..."_- Pensó la morena mientras miraba por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que era verdad que hacía mala tarde, por lo que se dispuso a puso una camiseta de media manga color azul y unos pantalones vaqueros... -"_Dios mío"_- Pensó mirándose en el espejo, pues esos pantalones le hacían lucir un bonito trasero, se sonrojó mirándose ella sola. -_"Seguro que si salgo así a la calle atraigo a muchos chicos..."_- Fantaseó mientras bajaba las escaleras entusiasmada por salir a la calle. Cogió de la nevera un refresco de cola, y el paraguas que su hermano le había pedido, se dirigió a la entrada y se calzó, llevando consigo el paraguas de Tomoki y el dinero que él necesitaba. Salió de casa y caminó hacia el lugar donde su hermano entrenaba.

Mientras, Tomoki estaba desesperado, se había tenido que refugiar debajo de un tejado, pues había comenzado a chispear. -"Maldita, no sé para qué le confío nada-" Pensó para sí mientras chasqueaba la lengua, suspiró y por fin vio a su hermana aparecer, la miró con un gesto de sorpresa. -_"¿Desde cuándo Tomoki tiene esa camiseta tan bonita? Y... ¿Se ha peinado? Está guapa."_- La estaba siguiendo con la mirada, mirándola de arriba a abajo, atónito.

-**¿Tomo-tonto?-** Tomoki llamó a su hermano, haciéndole una seña con la mano de que se desvelara.** -Aquí tienes tu estúpido dinero, niño obsesionado con el fútbol.-** Le tendió la mano con el efectivo, él simplemente lo agarró y se fue hacia dentro, donde estaba su entrenadora, se lo entregó, se despidieron y luego salió hacia afuera, su hermana estaba de espaldas y su mirada fue directa a... -_"¿Y ese culo?"_- Pestañeó rápidamente, algo sorprendido, pero no le dio importancia. Pasó su brazo al rededor del cuello de su hermana y le hizo un gesto para que se fueran a casa.

Por el camino, comenzó a llover algo más fuerte, por lo que Tomoko abrió el paraguas, a lo que Tomoki lo cogió. -**Dame, enana.-** Dijo con un tono de burla, después la miró con algo de ternura, ella simplemente se sonrojó y fingió estar molesta, el Kuroki le revolvió el pelo... Estaba suave, lo acarició para volvérselo a poner bien. -_"Para una vez que se peina"-_ Pensó el moreno. Siguieron su camino bajo la lluvia en silencio, hasta que la Kuroki lo rompió.

**-Oye, Tomoki ¿Estoy guapa?-** Le preguntó la mayor algo avergonzada, no había notado a ningún chico mirándola. Estaba triste, se le notaba. Miró a su hermano suplicante de alguna respuesta buena.

**-Emh... La verdad es que hoy estás diferente, y he notado que tienes menos ojeras... Sin ojeras estás más guapa.-** Ésta última palabra la dijo casi susurrando, pero Tomoko la escuchó, a lo que abrió los ojos y paró en seco. -**¿De... De verdad crees que estoy guapa sin ojeras?-** Le miró con un brillo de felicidad, su hermano era un idiota, sí, pero le hacía sentir feliz cuando le decía cosas así... Le quería, mucho. Llena de felicidad y dando pequeños saltos de alegría, continuó su camino junto a su adorado hermano.

Llegaron a casa y Tomoki comenzó a buscar sus llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero no estaban, hizo que Tomoko agarrara el paraguas, y se arrodilló a buscarlas en la bolsa de deporte que portaba consigo durante todo el camino. **-Mierda...-** Se quedó parado mirando la puerta. **-Tomo-chan ¿Tienes llaves?-** Esperó una respuesta afirmativa. **-No.-** Respondió la mayor con los ojos abiertos, mirando también la puerta. -**¿Qué cojones hacemos?-** Preguntó Tomoko algo apurada, estaba lloviendo, y no podían entrar en casa... **-¿Está la ventana del salón abierta o cerrada?-** Preguntó el menor levantándose de golpe, mirando a su hermana con algo de esperanza.

Corrieron hacia allí, Tomoko cerró el paraguas y lo dejó apoyado debajo de la ventana que buscaban. **-¿Cómo llegamos?-** Preguntó la mayor, empapada de agua y con los ojos algo achinados para divisar mejor, puesto que había comenzado a llover fuertemente. Su hermano la cogió en brazos y la alzó, ella se sintió algo avergonzada, pero comprendió que era para ver si la ventana estaba abierta, así que estiró su brazo y logró tocarla pero no llegaba a la cerradura. -Sube un poco más.- Dijo con voz forzosa. El menor hizo caso y de un pequeño brinco, la alzó, quedando los senos de su hermana justo en la cara de Tomoki, se ruborizó puesto que esa camiseta fina transparentaba su ropa interior ya que estaba mojada... **-¡Listo!- **

El moreno alzó un poco más a su hermana para que pudiera pasar por la ventana, luego tomó el paraguas y la bolsa y se las entregó, y al fin él de un pequeño impulso se agarró al poyete de la ventana, se impulsó más y entró en la casa, cerrando la ventana. Suspiraron juntos.

**-Tomoki, estoy muy mojada.-** Comentó la chica, a lo que el menor, que no la estaba mirando, ya que se agachó a coger la bolsa, se quedó sin habla. -_"¿Que está muy mojada...?"_- Se sonrojó bastante y se giró.

-_"Ah, mojada de la ropa..."-_ Suspiró el pequeño al verla tocarse la camiseta, escurriéndola. Qué imagen más agradable para su vista, su hermana empapada en agua, sonrojada y con la respiración agitada por culpa del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para abrir la ventana. Sin darse cuenta, algo en él estaba despertando y se percató de lo que estaba pensando. -_"¿Qué cojones estás pensando Tomoki"_- Miró hacia otro lado que no fuera su hermana, agarró su mochila y se la puso al hombro. -**Ve a bañarte.-** Le dijo sin más, sin siquiera mirarla, no quería volver a tener esos pensamientos con su hermana, SU HERMANA.

El Kuroki menor dejó la mochila en el baño, a un lado, ya que estaba mojada y se quitó también la ropa, la camiseta y los pantalones que estaban empapados, de pronto llegó su hermana y se lo quedó mirando. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Tomoki era un chico atlético, con unas piernas perfectamente curtidas por el fútbol, junto con unos asombrosos abdominales, marcándole cada cuadrado que se le hacía, finalizando en esa perfecta V que caracterizaba su increíble físico, sus brazos bien formados y a todo ésto le vamos a añadir que su piel estaba húmeda, tenía algunas gotas de agua que adornaban su piel, una visión de Dios. Anonadada por las fantasías que estaba teniendo en ese momento, Tomoko no se percató de que su hermano ya se había ido a su habitación, esperando a que ella terminara de ducharse, para meterse él.

La mayor de los Kuroki se comenzó a duchar, mientras que su hermano se quedó en su habitación, pensando. -_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de entrar en el baño y verla? Joder."_- Se dió un golpe con su mano en la frente, no podía querer tener relaciones sexuales con su hermana, no quería, no podía... No debía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tumbó sobre su cama, pensando y pensando. Quizás si se ponía a leer algún libro o a mirar qué deberes tenía, se olvidaría de Tomoko. Y así hizo, abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama de un pequeño salto, cogió su mochila y la abrió, repasó su agenda y revisó todos los deberes que le mandaron para vacaciones de verano, agarró matemáticas, se sentó en su silla y puso los libros en el escritorio. -_"Si me concentro en algo tan complicado como ésto, dejaré de pensar en ella..."-_ Pensó el menor de los Kuroki mientras abría su cuaderno y comenzaba los deberes.

Por otro lado, en el baño, la pequeña morena de ojos verdes había acabado de ducharse y se estaba secando el pelo, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ojeras y sus ojos se veían bonitos... Entonces se acordó de que su hermano dijo que estaba más bonita sin ellas, se sonrojó un poco y se arregló el flequillo dejando sus ojos a la vista, los dos. Entonces, se puso una toalla en el cuerpo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. -_"Le preguntaré a Tomoki si me ve bonita con el pelo así."_- Pensó la Kuroki sonriente.

El moreno se hallaba concentrado en el trabajo, ya había logrado quitar la imagen de su hermana en la ducha de su mente pero cuál fue su suerte cuando escuchó una ténue, delicada y dulce voz detrás de él.

**-Tomoki ¿Estoy bonita?-** Le preguntó su hermana, pero él no quería darse la vuelta, no quería, no quería... Así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin musitar palabra, intentando volver a lo suyo.

**-Outoto-chan ni si quiera me has mirado...-** Replicó tristemente la Kuroki. Se acercó hacia su silla, con una mano agarró ésta y le dio la vuelta obligándole a mirarla, mientras que con la otra se agarraba la toalla. -**¿Estoy guapa con éste pelo o no? Dime, maldito idiota.-** La mayor frunció el ceño en señal de que estaba esperando una respuesta, y la quería ya. Mientras, el pequeño posó sus ojos en los verdes de su hermana, después bajó la mirada y se percató de que su cuerpo era cubierto por una fina toalla color rosado y se dio cuenta de que sobresalía una pequeña rosadez del pezón derecho de ésta, su sonrojo fue infinito y se imaginó quitándole por completo esa toalla que no hacía otra cosa que estorbar, abrió la boca respirando algo agitado, a lo que su hermana mayor se sorprendió. Acercándose a él un poco más, pegó su frente a la de su hermano para comprobar que no tenía fiebre. -**¿Estás bien, Tomoki?-** Le preguntó, a lo que el pequeño de éstos sólo respondió con un beso. Los ojos de la morena no podían estar más abiertos, su primer beso y su hermano se lo había robado. ¿De qué cojones iba? ¿A caso era alguna artimaña para que fuera infeliz toda su vida? Frunció el ceño y rompió el beso, su hermano la miró sonrojado y se percató de que ella también lo estaba.-**Tomoko yo...-** El pequeño Kuroki dio la vuelta a la silla, quedando de espaldas a su hermana. -**Vete, por favor, sal de la habitación.-** Dijo el chico en tono serio, pero ella no quería así que optó por volver a darle la vuelta, él no la miró, pero ella le obligó tomando la cara de su hermano entre sus pequeñas manos y le besó de nuevo. -**Idiota, me has robado mi primer beso, así que qué más da ya.-** Dijo Tomoko rompiendo el beso, pero volviendo a unirse a él otra vez.

Las manos del pequeño rozaron la cadera de su hermana alzándola un poco y sentándola encima de él, con sus piernas a un lado. Siguió besándola, al principio eran besos cortos, con los ojos abiertos, mirándose excitados, luego, la lengua de Tomoki pidió permiso para entrar en la cavidad de Tomoko y ella con gusto, mucho gusto le dejó, comenzando un baile, entre abriendo la boca para soltar algún que otro jadeo. El pequeño Kuroki, que estaba en ropa interior ya que había dejado su mojada ropa en el baño tuvo que interrumpir el beso para estornudar, lo cual le jodió de sobremanera.

**-Mierda... Me voy a resfriar.-** Chasqueó la lengua en señal de que estaba muy disgustado, miró a su hermana y ésta simplemente le besó la frente y se bajó de sus piernas.

**-Outoto-chan, deberías bañarte tú y vestirte...-** Bajó un poco la mirada. Si dijera que no le importaba deshacer el beso mentiría pero la salud de su hermano era lo primero, ya habría tiempo para hacer... Otras cosas.

Sonrió y se fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y dejó la toalla encima de la cama, sacó un pantalón corto color verde y una camiseta de manga corta color blanca, se tumbó en la cama tirando la toalla al suelo y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que les acababa de pasar a su hermano y a ella. -_"No está bien, está prohibido..."-_ Dijo mientras apretaba su querido muñeco contra su cara, abrió los ojos y suspiró. -_"Pero no puedo resistirme, en la web pone que no eliges de quién te enamoras."_- Se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Era amor? ¿Quería a su hermano, no como un hermano sino como a un hombre... Como a un novio? Se sonrojó, algo en su barriga le hacía sentir entre nerviosa, feliz, ansiosa, triste, desconcertada y todo al mismo tiempo. -_"¿Mariposas? Una vez jugué a un juego donde el chico decía que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando estabamos cerca..."_- Seguramente sería eso, amor. Cerró los ojos y espero a que su hermano saliera de la ducha, tenía que hablar con él.

Por otra parte, Tomoki estaba vistiéndose en el baño, ya que se había llevado ropa allí. Una simple camiseta de tirantes negra que le marcaba bien su perfecto torso y unos pantalones largos de color blanco con dos rayas negras a los lados. Se miró al espejo, se secó el pelo con una toalla y después se lo arregló con la mano. -_"Así mismo, total, ahora me voy a despeinar."-_ Pensó sin darse cuenta a lo que se sonrojó y quito su vista del espejo, no quería ni verse. -_"Soy un puto monstruo..."_- Suspiró mirando al suelo. Estaba claro que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, pero quizás aún estaba a tiempo de parar, quizás, sólo quizás podía parar sus impulsos y ser un hermano normal pero; ¿Cómo olvidar ese beso? Su hermana le había correspondido y si ella no estaba forzada, entonces no importaba ¿No? Dejó caer la toalla al suelo, luego la recogería.

Salió del baño algo cabizbajo, pensando en si entrar en la habitación de Tomoko o no... Pero ella ya se le había adelantado, pues estaba cruzada de piernas mirándole sentada encima de su cama.

**-Tomoki... Quizás deberíamos hablar.-** Le dijo con la mirada algo entristecida, sus ojos se veían y estaba preciosa sin ojeras, el menor sonrió para sus adentros mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la otra esquina de la cama. Los dos estaban sonrojados y el ambiente era algo tenso, Tomoki rompió el hielo.

**-¿Qué... qué querías, sis?-** Preguntó algo nervioso, tenía miedo de que le rechazara.

**-Tomoki, creo que...-** Le miró y acercándose más a él, le tomó las manos obligando a que la mirara. **-Creo que uno no elige de quien se enamora. Tampoco sé qué es el amor, pero eres lo más parecido que he tenido en la vida a un novio.-** Paró y sonrió. **-Sé que te quiero, y sé que te quiero como una novia ama a su novio, no te quiero como a un hermano y...-** Fue interrumpida. Las manos del menor soltaron las de su hermana y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tomó su rostro para acercarlo al de él y darle un tierno beso que duró por lo menos unos minutos, ninguno de los dos lo rompió, les gustaba, se sentía bien sentir los carnosos y suaves labios del otro.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pusieron sus frentes juntas y se miraron.

-**Yo también te quiero, sis.-** Los dos sonrieron sonrojados y fundieron sus labios en otro beso, éste un poco más desesperado, buscando sus lenguas. El menor de los Kuroki empujó suavemente a su hermana, quedando de bajo de él. **-Necesito... Te necesito a ti.-** Susurró en su oído y acto seguido comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas a su oreja, bajando por su cuello mientras su mano derecha levantaba la camiseta de su hermana, ella sonrojada, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Había visto muchísimo hentai, había jugado a miles de juegos de citas pero ésto... Las caricias de su hermano parecían un código morse de placer, directo a su cerebro.

**-Tomoki...-** Dijo entre jadeos la mayor, puesto que Tomoki ya había alcanzado con su mano derecha el pequeño pezón de ella, lo movía y lo apretaba.

El menor quitó su propia camiseta y después su hermana le imitó, no llevaba sostén por lo que sus pechos pequeños y rosados quedaron al aire.

**-Qué verguenza...-** Se tapó la cara con las manos pero su hermano enseguida las apartó, besándola de nuevo haciéndola sentir segura.

**-Onee-chan estamos solos... Aprovechemos ahora.-** Le susurró el menor mientras lamía su cuello bajando hasta sus senos. -_"Tiene razón."_- Pensó la mayor mirándo como su hermano comenzaba a lamer uno de sus rosados y pequeños pezones, ella no hizo otra cosa más que jadear. Tomoki, con su otra mano, comenzó a prestarle atención al seno que quedaba libre agarrándolo con fuerza mientras mordía ligeramente el pezón del otro, lo lamía y lo volvía a morder.

**-¿Te gusta así, sis?-** Preguntó, a lo que Tomoko sólo asintió embobada. Ni juegos ni mierdas, ésto era mil veces mejor, su hermano era la persona más sexy y sensual que había visto. Jadeando, Tomoko alargó el brazo y cogió la goma del pantalón de su hermano, estirando hacia abajo. Éste la miró sorprendido, no pensaba que ella tomaría la iniciativa de continuar, pero así lo hizo. De una vuelta, la mayor de los Kuroki quedó encima de su hermano, se apartó un poco y quitó el pantalón que sólo molestaba, quedando su hermano en ropa interior, se sonrojó un poco al ver que Tomoko era tan directa, pues ella se agachó para comenzar a dar besos por la intimidad del chico, encima del bóxer. Los dos tragaron saliva y se miraron, la morena miró de nuevo al bóxer de su hermano, donde saltaba a la vista un gran bulto, suspiró esperando hacerlo bien y le quitó la ropa interior, tirándola al suelo, quedando su hermano totalmente desnudo ante ella, se volvieron a mirar ésta vez mucho más sonrojados.

**-No es justo...-** Dijo Tomoki, alargando el brazo y bajando el pantalón y la ropa interior de Tomoki de golpe, ésta se levantó un poco y la tiró al suelo.

Puso una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de su hermano y comenzó a moverse, sintiendo sus intimidades juntas, los jadeos eran cada vez más excitantes y sentir tan de cerca las respiraciones del otro les producía una sensación inimaginable. Se fundieron en un beso, apasionado, ansioso y desesperado. Los dos estaban demasiado excitados, Tomoko estaba lista así que tomó el miembro de Tomoki y se dispuso a introducirlo en ella, pero éste le paró.

**-Prefiero ser yo... El que te de a ti.-** Dijo Tomoki entre jadeos, así que le dio la vuelta, quedando él encima y colocó su intimidad en la cabidad de su hermana, se miraron y él suplicante pidió permiso para entrar, ella por supuesto le dejó, a lo que Tomoki, lentamente, se introdujo en la chica. Dolor, dolor, dolor... Era lo único que pensaba Tomoko, le dolía, no lo iba a negar, pero le gustaba.

**-Me quedaré quieto...-** Susrró Tomoki en su oído mientras lamía su cuello.

A los pocos segundos, las caderas de la mayor estaban moviéndose pidiendo más, a lo que su hermano respondió enseguida dándole lo que pedía.

Los movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, pero Tomoko no quería eso, y Tomoki tampoco.

**-Outoto más... Quiero más deprisa.-** Jadeó suplicante la mayor, lo que volvió loco a su hermano menor dándole una fuerte embestida haciendo que Tomoko gimiera más fuerte, Tomoki sentía que iba a perder la cordura, cielos él también quería más, pero no quería acabar ya. Cuando notó que iba a venirse, paró el ritmo de las embestidas, estaba claro que su hermana también lo agradeció.

La habitación estaba llena de jadeos y respiraciones agitadas por parte de los dos, hasta que el menor comenzó de nuevo a moverse más rápido y más fuerte.

**-Sí, To... Tomoki, así me gusta, tu hermana está... Muy feliz.-** Decía entre gemidos la mayor, Tomoki simplemente gruñía de placer. Cogió las piernas de su hermana y las alzó, profundizando así la penetración.

**-¿Te gusta así, eh, sis?-** Preguntó con una voz increíblemente sensual, a lo que Tomoko simplemente respondió gimiendo más fuerte, le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Tomoki... Ya no puedo más...-**

**-Juntos, sis, juntos.-** En las últimas embestidas, sentían que se iban a morir de placer y por fin, llegó el ansiado clímax. Tomoki esperó a que su hermana terminara, para él sacar su intimidad de ella y terminar fuera, movió su mano, masturbándose y al final, terminó.

Su ingenua hermana, tocó con su dedo índice ese espeso líquido blanco, lo olió y se lo llevó a la boca, a lo que Tomoki se sobresaltó.

**-¿¡Qué narices haces!?-** Se sonrojó bastante, no pensaba que su hermana fuera tan pervertida.

**-Euw... Sabe raro.-** Los dos se miraron y rieron fuertemente.

**-Traeré algo para que te limpies.-** Tomoki se estiró un poco, llegando a un cajón del escritorio. lo abrió y sacó un rollo de papel.

**-¿Y ésto?-** Preguntó su hermana mirándole con picardía.-

**-Bu... Bueno, paso mucho tiempo sólo.-** Dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

**-Tranquilo.-** Le lamió la oreja mientras agarraba el rollo de papel. -Ahora está tu hermana mayor aquí, y puedes llamarme cuando quieras, pequeño pervertido.- Le besó fugazmente en los labios y se dispuso a limpirarse esa sustancia blanca que su hermano derramó sobre ella.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, ya vestidos y mirándose mutuamente, dándose caricias y algún que otro beso corto en los labios.

**-Onee... Cuando vengan papá y mamá ¿Qué haremos?-** Preguntó asustado el menor.

**-No lo sé Outoto, pero estoy segura de que nos las apañaremos.-** Respondió segura la mayor.

**-No sé, no quiero que nos separen si se enteran de que nos queremos así...-** Giró su cabeza hacia el techo, poniéndose boca arriba. Su hermana se apoyó en su pecho y pensó.

**-Outoto... Cuando seamos mayores, nos iremos a vivir juntos, lejos de papá y mamá, lejos de todos, donde nadie sepa que somos hermanos y entonces...-** Se levantó un poco y le miró. **-Sí quiero.-** Le respondió sonriente.

**-¿Qué...?-** De pronto su hermano se acordó de la promesa que le hizo cuando eran pequeños. Sonrieron los dos y volvieron a besarse, pero ésta vez el beso duró un poco más. Tomoko deshizo el beso para hablar.

**-Un día seremos felices. Más que ahora.-** Se tumbó en el pecho de su hermano y cerró los ojos para dormir. -Buenas noches... te quiero.- Susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Yo también te quiero Onee, mucho.-** Pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hermana y con el otro tapó sus cuerpos con una sábana fina, cerró los ojos y los dos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa. Es cierto que cuando llegaran sus padres todo cambiaría, pero aún tienen dos semanas por delante para disfrutar de su soledad y su intimidad... Y lo que venga después, quién sabrá. Lo único que sabían es que se querían e iban a estar juntos, algún día.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia de Tomoko x Tomoki. La verdad es que jamás me atrajo el incesto y nunca había leído sobre él, pero no sé porqué esta pareja de hermanos tiene algo que me enamora y me hace tener ganas de querer leer más acerca de ellos. 3_

_¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, ya que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo lemmon. Bueno, si me dejáis algún que otro comentario os estaría muy agradecida, ya que soy nueva y me encantaría poder saber mis fallos, mis cosas buenas y todo eso. ¡Gracias de antemano! Y un saludo. :)_


End file.
